Steven Armstrong
Steven "Senator" Armstrong is the central antagonist of Metal Gear Rising Revengeance, and later featured in Trooper Village Stories as a minor antagonist. He later attempted to become the mayor of Trooper Village, and skyped Mayor R Bulborb so they could have a mayoral election. Mayor R Bulborb won the election, and Armstrong was killed by Raiden shortly afterwards. Personality Armstrong is shown to be an extremely nationalistic and Libertarian individual. He shows this by expressing the desire to "reclaim the American dream" by instigating another American Revolution after the Patriots' actions that weakened America. His intense patriotism was fully demonstrated while he was fighting Raiden, by declaring that if Raiden was not for the United States and his goals, he was effectively against it. Despite his patriotism, Armstrong held great resentment towards the "current" America; criticizing the war economy, the mass media, as well as the notion of "American pride", and it became his motivation to enact the revival of the "War on Terror" in hopes of using war as a business to get elected as the next U.S. President, thereby granting him enough power so that he would be able to end war as a business in its entirety. Because of his power both in politics and combat thanks to his nanomachines and his influence as senator, Armstrong is highly arrogant and he held a sarcastic attitude along with belief to notion "might makes right" to the boot. In this regard, he viewed those who were "strong" as the ones deserving of dictating the laws of society, and that the "weak" should be purged so as to create a perfect world. His arrogance also occasionally lead him to do brash and reckless things. Abilities Nanomachines Nanomachines are a substance on The Pikmin Planet that allow anyone who is injected with them to have a vast majority of abilities, including aborning all the energy around you, manipulate said energy, and have the ability to harden in response to physical trauma. Senator Armstrong used them when he tried to become the mayor of Trooper Village, and both times he fought Raiden. History Backstory When Armstrong was young, he used to play college football for the University of Texas, in which he excelled at the game. Years later, he later joined the United States Navy, which sacrificed his chances of going pro. Later on, Armstrong became a senator for the state of Colorado. Trooper Village Stories .]] In "Dawn Of Trooper Village: Enter Mayor R Bulborb!", Senator Armstrong was one of the candidates for the mayor of Trooper Village, but ended up Armstrong was just a little too late to arrive to the election, so he had to Skype them to do the election. For some reason, Raiden voted for Armstrong, despite Raiden disliking him. Despite this, Armstrong still lost to Mayor R Bulborb. He was then killed by Raiden shortly afterwards, who ended the Skype call. Despite his death, Armstrong's influence on the story wouldn't stop there. After Cyber Captain Olimar was revived by Brittany and Evangelos Constantinou, he was given nanomachines and became similar to Armstrong. The GoAnimate Adventures Of The Collab Chat Steven Armstrong appeared as a main antagonist, but became an ally later on. When he managed to become president, he banned anime throughout the world, but ended up getting defeated by Darren Barnett and anime returned. He also worked at Kirby Bulborb University for a brief period of time. Later on, he tried to build a wall around all the weeaboos, but this fails too. Armstrong also cosplayed as Sailor Venus to trick Jakob Dawson and stop him from being such a weeb, but was stopped by Kirby Bulborb. Senator Armstrong tried to get Jake to stop being such a weeb by getting him out of the Anime World. Powers and Abilities *'Self-Nano-Tech Manipulation': With his blood being primed with specialised nanotechnology, he has superhuman abilities, far surpassing any enhanced being, metal gear or any mystical being ever shown in the Metal Gear series. All of these abilities are regulated by his artificial heart. By destroying the artificial heart disabled his nano-tech, which rendered him unable to access his nano-tech's regenerative protocols to heal his existing injuries, thus killing him. **'Nanite Relocation': Through the use of nanite relocation, Armstrong can harden the skin on certain areas of his body to further enhance his resilience to physical trauma and boost his already impressive superhuman strength. This method even prevents him form bleeding out by hardening up the injured area. When Sam severed Armstrong's arm, he used this to prevent the bleeding and create a makeshift blade which was strong enough to pierce through Sam's cybernetic armor. **'Regenerative Healing': Senator Armstrong can use his nanite relocation ability to heal all damage done to his physiology and even fully reattach severed body parts. Senator Armstrong can even use his nanite relocation to cover up wounded areas to prevent himself from loosing too much blood. He did this when Sam Rodriguez severed off his arm. **'Superhuman Strength': While in his empowered form, Armstrong displays impressive superhuman strength and muscle mass. With this strength, Armstrong was able to easily overpower and rag doll Raiden. Armstrong could even lift up massive concrete structures and toss them with exceeding force. **'Energy Manipulation': Steven Armstrong's main ability is allowing him to absorb and store energy within his nano-tech primed body. He is also shown that he can levitate and throw vehicles as he is absorbing their energy. The energy in him can be redirected and be used to generate balls of fiery energy and even fiery shockwaves. He can even use this energy to perform small dashes of superhuman speed. *'Master Politician': Senator Steven Armstrong is a highly skilled political who earned himself a seat on the senate and became the Senator of Colorado. He used his knowledge of politics and economics as well as the Patriots and their war economy to guarantee his election into the Presidency of the United States. *'Hand-to-hand Combat': While combating Raiden, Senator Armstrong has bragged about his combat prowess from his navy. During his battle with Raiden, Armstrong combines his nanite--manipulation abilities with a variety of quick brawler combat techniques. *'Immense Resources': Given his status as a Senator as well as his knowledge of the Patriot's activities, Senator Armstrong has gained a vast variety of financial assets and commodities which he can use at his disposal. He has been using his fortune to fund Desperado Enforcement LLC, Private Military Company with specialised enhanced soldiers and the latest military technology. Trivia *Cyber Captain Olimar was inspired by Senator Armstrong. *Senator Armstrong was the first major character in Peter Tagg's shows to be killed off and stay dead. Other examples of this include Ripster and Nicole Yazawa. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Trooper Village Stories Characters Category:Characters from Season 1 Category:Season 1 Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters from Kirby Bulborb's Meme Videos Category:Original Pages Category:Pikmin 2.22 You Can (Not) Survive Characters Category:Kirby Bulborb & The Bulborbs Category:Deceased Characters from Trooper Village Stories Category:Deceased Characters from Season 1 Category:Meme Characters Category:Antagonists Category:People on the cover of Avast Your Crumpets Category:Griffin Street Category:Characters created in 2013 Category:Characters played by multiple actors Category:The GoAnimate Adventures Of The Collab Chat Characters Category:Deleted Characters Category:Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Characters Category:Living Characters from Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening